


Stiles Drives a Pick Up

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek pulls over a red pick up with an unexpected driver behind the wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Drives a Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> Ladydrace prompted me on tumblr with one of the most ridiculous Christmas song I’ve ever heard (I hadn’t heard it before) [Santa Drives a Pick up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bduIJ88vMW4). If you want me to drabble your favourite Christmas song, let me know either in a comment here or on tumblr. I also accept other Christmas prompts.

When Derek waves in the red pickup he’s not prepared for the sight that greets him when the driver rolls down the window.

Derek blinks a few times. Santa stares back at him.

“Sir, I will have to ask you to remove the mask and give me your license and registration.”

“Shit, yeah, fuck,” Santa swears. Derek feels his eyebrows climb higher up his forehead.

He needs to practice his poker skills, he hates being stuck as traffic cop just because he’s not as good a gambler as Tyra, Jordan or even his boss, John.

“Scott, get the papers,” Santa orders and Derek bends down to see this Scott character.

Scott looks nothing like Derek expected. Scott is a reindeer with a red nose. Well, not a real reindeer. But Scott is in a reindeer costume with a red nose, and is currently rummaging through papers in the glove compartment. This is something Derek never thought he’d see. Santa – still with his mask on – hands him his license. Derek frowns at the first name, it’s full of z’s, probably polish.

“Just call me Stiles,” Santa – Stiles – says.

“Stilinski?” Derek reads from the license when he’s moved on from the first name, looking up at Santa. “Are you-?”

“The Sheriff’s son, yeah, that’s me,” Santa – Stiles – says and leans a bit closer to Derek. “You must be the new guy. Derek.”

He probably read Derek’s name off his name tag.

“Not that new,” Derek tells him. “I’ve been working here over a month now.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Can you please remove your mask so I can see if it’s really you?”

Stiles is a lot more handsome than he seemed in his picture on the license – that picture is probably a few years old, he looks a lot younger and has a ridiculous buzz cut. Now his brown hair has grown out, it’s tousled from the mask and Santa hat, and his lips are pink and Derek should probably arrest him for it. Or maybe he should arrest himself for thinking such things about the guy’s lips. His boss’ son to boot.

“I-” Derek is at a loss of words when those big, brown eyes stare up at him from under long, dark lashes.

“Here!” Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer – Scott – interrupts their staring and shoves the registration papers at Derek.

Derek checks the papers, a bit dazed.

“Everything seems to be in order,” he says, even though he’s not really sure he did his job correct. Stiles was watching him the whole time and Derek couldn’t _think_. He hands the papers back.

“Can I ask why you’re in costumes?”

“We’re on our way to the children’s hospital,” Stiles says and Derek might swoon.

“If you want to,” Stiles continues, “I can drop by your place and make your wishes come true as well.”

Stiles’ cheeks flush a bit, but nothing compared to Derek’s own. He’s surprised people aren’t stopping, thinking he’s a human stop sign or something.

“Oh, my god!” Rudolph – Scott – mutters and drops his head against the dashboard (the antlers seem to take most of the impact).

“I- I’d like that,” Derek nods and Stiles beams at him. Stiles leans towards him conspiringly.

“Just so you know, I’ll wear less clothes then.” He winks at Derek, who feels himself heating up at the thought.

“You can keep the suspenders,” Derek tells him, “and the hat.”

Stiles salutes him with another wink before driving off with Rudolph in the passenger seat bashing his head against the dashboard repeatedly. 


End file.
